


No intention

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: The trace on the back of Tsukasa's skin feels so familiar to Kaito's fingertips it's ridiculous. It's one of those rare nights were they are actually taking it slow instead of just resolving to do so. Tsukasa isn't in this mood often and Kaito wants to fucking cherish it.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	No intention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



He doesn't tell him, that he's longing for it once more, the stretch, the friction. They have their pride, both of them, but Kaito knows anyway, he doesn't need Tsukasa's words. What he needs are subtle signs, Tsukasa's way of inviting him. However snarky it may be. 

The trace on the back of Tsukasa's skin feels so familiar to Kaito's fingertips it's ridiculous. It's one of those rare nights were they are actually taking it slow instead of just resolving to do so. Tsukasa isn't in this mood often and Kaito wants to fucking cherish it. 

That doesn't mean he will be less cheeky than usual, though. His words are still mocking the other, whispered darkly into his ear while his clever thief fingers undress him in the meantime. By the time he has him naked, Kaito doesn't bother undressing much except for opening his pants, there is something so incredibly lewd and lecherous about being mostly dressed while Tsukasa is completely bare.

It's as good as he remembers, from the few times Tsukasa let him do this, and Kaito feels a rush of pride when Tsukasa sucks in a breath. He takes his time to prepare him, wants to drag this out as long as possible. There is something in the back of his mind that he's curious about, something he wants to elicit out of Tsukasa in this very moment, with his coated fingers slowly prodding inside the other Rider.

"Say, Tsukasa," he purrs against the other's ear, and hears a grunt in response, whether it's from his administrations or from his words, he's not sure. Maybe both.

"Am I the only one you let this do to you.. at least, lately?"

"Kaito.." Tsukasa grunts again, and this time it's clearly because of what Kaito said. 

He doesn't get a reply right away, not when Tsukasa pushes back in a demanding manner for Kaito to get on with it. Kaito chuckles and crocks his fingers a bit, searching for that bundle of nerves. Tsukasa bites down on his full bottom lip when Kaito has found it, shifting a bit. 

Kaito opts he will try for an answer later and focuses on what's in front of him first. He lets his hands roam over Tsukasa's back, kneading his thumbs in here and there before he decides to get rid of his pants after all or he'll heat up. Tsukasa grunts impatiently which turns into a needy mewl when Kaito is back and lets him feel it by pressing inside. 

Tsukasa feels just as good as ever, and Kaito makes a show out of remembering where all the good spots are and how the Rider likes to be touched. His own breath is coming shorter with each moment and it's the same for the other. 

They can let go around each other just like that, as ever, and with the flow Kaito leans around the form beneath him, hand circling around the neglected flesh and Tsukasa moans, shamelessly, something he can also ever do with just Kaito and Kaito only. 

The stretch is good, just like how he needed it, and Tsukasa pushes back with Kaito rolling his hips and then thrusting deeper, hot pants against Tsukasa's neck. 

"Come.. with me.. " Kaito purrs and Tsukasa wants to spit a witty reply but he's too far gone. It's too good and he doesn't care anymore, lets go and jerks into the hand that's getting him off, twisting and stroking until Tsukasa has emptied himself completely. 

Kaito feels the tight heat and delicious tingles down his spine as everything seems to press together like a blackhole and then he comes, pulling out midway and tainting the other's back with white streaks.

"Nasty little freak," Tsukasa chuckles exhaustedly as he feels the warm liquid on his back and realizes what Kaito has done. 

Kaito smirks, catching his breath. It's not like Tsukasa doesn't love it. The mocking is part of their relationsship.

"If you're that curious, I'll tell you," Tsukasa turns his head around, hair messy and a soft glow to his skin that makes him even more beautiful, Kaito thinks.

Kaito raises an eyebrow.

"I have no intention of letting anyone else do this," Tsukasa says with a grin, watching his fingernails before stretching and crossing his arms to lay his head on them. He doesn't have to turn around to know Kaito is secretly smiling at his reply. He also doesn't have to bother getting something to clean him up with. 

Because he knows Kaito will. 


End file.
